Welcome to Blackthorne and Gallagher Chat
by I'm. A. Goode. Girl
Summary: over the summer Gallagher and Blackthorne have created a chat site so their students can keep in touch. her is how some of the conversations went between our favorite characters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful Gallagher girls because I am not ally carter, unless I have my whole life wrong. I hope not! So this is my second fanfic so if you could give me tips and ideas please!

GallagherGirl- Cammie

BritishBombshell- Bex

Bookworm- Liz

McMoney- Macey

2Goode4U- Zach

ILoveMyBB- Grant

Hacker- Jonas

Ricochet- Nick

**GallagherGirl and BritishBombshell have logged on**

GallagherGirl- im soo excited! I wish it was Tuesday already

BritishBombshell- ikr macey and liz are coming too!

**2Goode4U has logged on**

2Goode4U- hey girls. Are you talking about me?

GallagherGirl- no we were talking about my trip to London to visit bex

2Goode4U- I knew it!.. wait u weren't talking about me?

**McMoney has logged on**

McMoney- y would Cammie be talking about you? Btw girls I have already picked ur outfits for London

GallagherGirl- oh yay

McMoney- ikr!

BritishBombshell- that was sarcasm macey

McMoney- was it really? I cant tell over IM

ILoveMyBB has logged on

ILoveMyBB- so bexy am I invited on this trip?

BritishBombshell- of course granty. Actually all of the guys can come except zach

2Goode4U- y not!

BritishBombshell- because I am evil. Mwah ha ha *cough* jk zach you can come

GallagherGirl- bex y! I was looking forward to zach free time!

2Goode4U- what do you mean?

BritishBombshell- we all know you have been stalking Cammie

2Goode4U- what? Noooo

ILoveMyBB- yes you have

2Goode4U- grant you had better bar your windows. Im gonna get you

**2Goode4U and ILoveMyBB have logged off**

McMoney- so that leaves us

GallagherGirl- omg I forgot u were on here macey!

McMoney- I feel loved. Gtg guys. Politicians daughter and all that.

**McMoney has logged off**

BritishBombshell- I had better go help grant

GallagherGirl- bi!

**GallagherGirl and BritishBombshell have logged off**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: disclaimed**

ILoveMyBB, BritishBombshell, Ricochet, McMoney and GallagherGirl have logged on

BritishBombshell- 'ello mates. Whats up?

GallagehrGirl- what up with the accent?

BritishBombshell- I am trying to be british over IM

ILoveMyBB- in answer to your question bex I am putting bars on my windows

Ricochet- how are you typing and putting on bars at the same time?

ILoveMyBB- im not

McMoney- then y did u say u were. I thought we were thru lying to each other grant

ILoveMyBB- I didn't lie-

GallagherGirl- yes you did, even if you didn't mean to

ILoveMyBB- well whatev- AAAAHHH!

**ILoveMyBB has been disconnected**

BritishBombshell- omigod what happened to grant!?

McMoney- zach

Ricochet- ik I wasn't on the last chat but I have a feeling that I missed something major

GallagherGirl- well grant told us that zach has been stalking me and then zach said he was going to severely injure grant. Such a good friend I know

2Goode4U has logged on

2Goode4U- I resent that Cammie. That should have been goode

McMoney, BritishBombshell, and Ricochet- what did u do to grant?

2Goode4U- what do you mean?

GallagherGirl- grant was disconnected and he typed a scream before he was disconnected. That sounded really weird. I never thought of typing a scream. AAAAHHHHH!

McMoney- omigod what happened Cammie?

GallagherGirl- umm nothing y would you think something happened?

2Goode4U- well u did type a scream

GallagherGirl- ooooh that. I just wanted to type a scream

BritishBombshell- well don't do that cus you scared the shit out of all of us

GallagehrGirl-kk. Back to grant tho. What do u mean u didn't do anything? Do have an alibi?

2Goode4U- I do but I don't think you want to hear it

GallagherGirl- what does that mean?

McMoney- that means his alibi was stalking u Cammie

Ricochet and BritishBombshell- ZACH!

2Goode4U- how do u know?

McMoney- I was using liz's boy translator

BritishBombshell and GallagherGirl- oh

Ricochet and 2Goode4U- what?!

BritishBombshell- like Jonas didn't make you guys a girl translator

Ricochet-…

2Goode4U- well…

McMoney- hey bex u stopped typing in a british accent

BritishBombshell- I stopped doing that a long time ago. Omigod I totally forgot about grant! Im gonna go check on him. Bi guys

GallagherGirl, McMoney, Ricochet, 2Goode4U- goodbye bexy

BritishBombshell- it was creepy how u all typed that in unison. Oh well bi 4 reals this time.

**BrithishBombshell has logged off**

McMoney and Ricochet- we're gonna go too

**McMoney and Ricochet have logged off**

GallagherGirls- MACEY GIVE ME DETAILS! Damn she already logged off

2Goode4U- what do u mean give me details?

GallagherGirl- boys*mutters*

**GallagherGirl has logged off**

2Goode4U- and then there was one

**2Goode4U has logged off**

**A/N: How was that? I didnt get any reviews for the first chapter, but I got several favorites! YAY! Well anywho press your favorite button (it may not be yours but it is my favorite button. (get your mind out of the gutter))**

**Luv ya, Ren**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I obviously don't own the Gallagher girls or the 6th book would be out by now! CoughAllyCough onto the story.

BritishBombshell, GallagherGirl, ILoveMyBB, Hacker, Bookworm and 2Goode4U have logged on

GallagherGirl- grant your back on!

2Goode4U- ya what happened?

Bookwowm and Hacker- something happened to grant?

BritishBombshell- jeez for spies and computer geeks u sure are clueless

Bookworm- I resent that and I am not a geek. A more accurate term would be nerd

Hacker- I agree with liz

ILoveMyBB- hahahahaha jo-bro u r sooo whipped

2Goode4U- sooo tru

Hacker- well u guys aren't much better *mimicks Cammie* zach will u buy me an icecream?

*now mimicks zach* of course Cammie

BritishBombshell- omigod that actually did happen! We were on a double date and that exactly how it went. Wait Jonas… how did u know what happened?

Hacker- well I jslakdshflkshdgla

BritishBombshell- what was that Jonas *threatens*

Hacker- I hacked into the comms unit liz put on u guys

2Goode4U- wait u wear comms on all of your dates? The girls have heard everything that I said?

McMoney and Ricochet have logged on

McMoney- yes zach we have heard everything u have said. Including somethings u didn't say too *suggestively*-

BritishBombshell- back to grant. He was working on his window…

ILoveMyBB- no bex don't tell them. Its too embarrassing.

GallagherGirl- u do know that only makes us want to know more rite?

ILoveMyBB- well I thought you might be nice and-

Ricochet- u do know we aren't those kinda friends rite?

ILoveMyBB- now I do

BritishBombshell- anyways grant was putting the bars on his window to protect himself from zach and accidentally hit himself with the hammer and dropped his laptop and that is y he was disconnected.

Bookworm and Hacker- the poor laptop!

2Goode4U: we love our nerds

A/N: oh liz and Jonas. Well review and give me ideas cuz I have no ideas whatsoever. I probably have no ideas cuz its freezing in my room and I cant focus cut oh well.


	4. AN IMPORTANT!

hello faithful readers. i have just been made aware by catspats31 that chat format stories are not allowed on fanfiction. i have decided to think about whether or not to stop writing the story to be a goody goody or just tell her to fly a kite and deal with it. i mean does fanfiction really even have to find out? so i would like y'all to tell me what you guys would like me to do.

luv ya, Ren


	5. Chapter 4

**I decided to continue this story thanks to the support and comments from my great reviewers. So here is chapter 4 for you guys. Disclaimer- do I really have to say it again *tear* I am not ally carter, nor do I own the Gallagher girls**

Hacker, Bookworm, GallagherGirl, BritishBombshell, and ILoveMyBB have logged on

Hacker- you know grant, liz and I could fix your laptop for you.

ILoveMyBB- my laptop is perfectly fine excepy for a few dents.

Bookworm- what kind of laptop do you have?

ILoveMyBB- a Lenovo yoga. It is one of those laptop tablet things

BritishBombshell- y do u know that?

GallagherGirl- y do u type like that liz? U 2 jonas

Hacker- what do you mean?

GallagherGirl- like that. U could have abriviated the u and the ur and u always use proper grammer.

Bookworm- Cammie you spelled grammar wrong

BritishBombshell- that's exactly what shes talking about. U guys are such geeks

Bookworm- we have been over this. We are not geeks-

Hacker- we are NERDS!

ILoveMyBB- there is such a big difference *sarcastically*

BritishBombshell- just like the difference between sparkly nail polish and glitter glue

GallagherGirl- there is actually a big difference between those 2

BritishBombshell- not to me. 1 time I got them mixed up and painted my nails with glitter glue.

Bookworm- that's just stupid. Anyways a geek is a computer expert or enthusiast (a term of pride as self-reference, but often considered offensivewhen used by outsiders.),

a peculiar or otherwise dislikable person, especially one who is perceived to be overly

intellectual. Or a carnival performer who performs sensationally

morbid or disgusting acts, such as biting off the head of alive chicken.

Hacker- a nerd however is a stupid, irritating, ineffectual, or unattractive person. Or an intelligent but single-minded person obsessed with a nonsocial hobby or pursuit: _a computer nerd._

GallagherGirl- well I guess u guys r rite

BritishBombshell- idk. Jonas r u sure u don't bit heads off of chickens?

ILoveMyBB- ya I agree with bex. I swear I have found feathers around ur bed.

Hacker- the only time u found feathers was when we had that pillow fight

GallagherGirl- u guys have pillow fights?

Hacker and ILoveMyBB- noooo

BritishBombshell- there is no use trying to deny it now

Bookworm- she is right you know

Hacker- I know. Thanks a lot grant!

**A/N: oh poor grant. Now it seems like he has 2 people out to get him. Oh well. R and R please. All comments are greatly appreciated!**

**Love ya, Ren**


End file.
